Theo's Birthday
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: It's Theo's birthday! And Jimmy completely forgot...what happens when a lasy minute gift goes wrong? REVIEW PLEASE!


**A/N: GUESS WHAT TODAY IS? IT'S VICTOR'S BIRTHDAY! =D **

**Victor (aka majolicaiko here) is the Theo to my Jimmy on the RP and also my DeviantArt buddy! =D**

**SO HAPPY BIRTHDAY! *hands Victor a box and inside is a brown bunny* I GOT YOU A PROTEIN! =D**

**So yes! **

**REVIEW PLEASE! =D**

**Disclaimer: Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! I don't own Saint Jimmy….but happy birthday to you! =D**

*At the alley*

Disciples: *chattering*

Jimmy: *big grand entrance*

Disciples: *cheering*

Jimmy: Whew….why's it so hot out?

Andrew: Because I'm in the room. *winks*

Jimmy: Eew. That's not even funny.

Andrew:…

Johnny: And we're not even in a room.

Jimmy: You *points to Johnny* shut up and let me work.

Johnny: Promise we'll go to the beach after?

Jimmy: Sure…

Johnny: *huggles Jimmy* Yay!

Jimmy: Get off….

Johnny: Yes sir…

Jimmy: Huh…that's odd.

Johnny: What?

Jimmy: Where's Theo?

Disciples: *shrug*

Jimmy: Wait…he's actually gone? OH MY GOD! I'M FREE! YESSSSSSSS!

Theo: *enters dramatically* Hey guys! What's up?

Jimmy: *sees him* FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!

Theo: Um…

Johnny: It's ok! He's just having a mental breakdown.

Theo: oh. Ok. *pauses* HEY SAINT!

Jimmy: *through clenched teeth* What. Is. It. Theo.

Theo: DO YOU KNOW WHAT TODAY IS?

Jimmy: Uh…Sunday?

Theo: IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!

Jimmy: Oh. Yeah. I…I knew that…

Theo: *in awe* Saint Jimmy remembered my birthday….

Jimmy: Yeah. Of course I did.

Andrew: Uh, Jimmy?

Jimmy: *whispered* Shut up.

Theo: So….what did you get me?

Jimmy: I…what?

Theo: Well, DUH. It's my birthday! You get shit for everyone else on their birthday.

Jimmy: I…do?

Gerard: Yeah! Like last year you gave me some weird European beer.

Chase: And then you gave me the spare key to your house for mine…but we all know how that ended up….

Johnny: And for my birthday, we spent the whole day fucking and you had an erection that lasted for more than four hours so we had to rush you to the-!

Jimmy: JESUS. SHUT IT.

Andrew: And then last month you just gave me a slip of paper saying 'good for one fuck.'

Jimmy: Honestly, I don't remember giving you any of these….

Andrew: You know, I still have that paper…

Jimmy:…..no.

Andrew: Fuck….

Theo: So now it's my turn! *smiles excitedly*

Jimmy: Um…well…I don't have anything.

Theo: *tears up* Wh-What?

Jimmy: Because…..because I wanted to wait for you. To pick it out.

Theo: REALLY? OH MY GOD! Well, there's always been one thing I've always wanted from you…

Jimmy: Aw, shit…

Theo: *whispers in his ear*

Jimmy: NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO.

Theo: Please? Just this once? It's my birthday after all….

Jimmy: FINE. OK? HAPPY?

Theo: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! *huggles Jimmy*

Jimmy: Don't do that….let's go…

Johnny: Wait…where are you going?

Jimmy: With him…

Johnny: B-But what about the-?

Theo: *hugs Jimmy tightly* MINE. *runs out with him*

Johnny: THAT BITCH.

***the next day***

Jimmy: *waddling in*

Johnny: I'm not talking to you….

Jimmy: Get….over it….

Johnny: What happened to you and why can't you walk straight.

Jimmy: Theo. That's what happened.

Johnny:…..he didn't.

Jimmy: He did.

Johnny: *laughs hysterically* HE MADE YOU HIS BITCH!

Jimmy: SHUT UP! NOT A WORD OF THIS GETS OUT.

Johnny: My lips are sealed…*pulls Jimmy onto his lap*

Jimmy: *groans in pain* My ass is killing me…

Johnny: *snickers*

Jimmy: SHUT IT.

*phone rings*

Jimmy: *answers it* Hello?

Theo: *sighs* Hello, darling…

Jimmy: Oh my god LEAVE ME ALONE.

Theo: Last night was wonderful….

Jimmy: DON'T MAKE ME GET MY ATTORNEY.

Theo: So….I was thinking we could meet up next weekend-!

Jimmy: GOODBYE THEO. *about to hang up*

Theo: *popping out of the phone* And then we can go rollerblading and-!

Jimmy: GAHHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! *runs out of the house*

Theo: Wow.

Johnny: Yepp….

*silence*

Theo: *hits Johnny with a pillow* BOO YOU WHORE. *dives back into the phone*

Johnny: …

**A/N: Hope you liked it, Victor!**

**Hope you other guys liked it too =D**

**Reviews?**

**Reviewers get their own Protein!**


End file.
